Screw Me Senseless
by Aiko of the Akatsuki
Summary: It all started with a question: "Can you even have sex Sasori no danna? Hmm?" And it ended with a seductive command: "Screw me senseless." Sasori/Deidara, Rated M for Lemons and Yaoi.
1. Screw Me Senseless

Screw Me Senseless

**Author's Note: My study hall is so boring so I randomly wrote this up…it's a Sasori/Deidara story that will probably have two, maybe three parts, so if you want me to continue after this, review, review, review! **

**Warning for yaoi, lemons, and adult themes.**

_

* * *

_

It all started with a question.

"Since you're a puppet, Sasori no danna, can you even have sex? Hmm?"

_And it ended with an answer supported by physical proof._

Frowning and setting the puppet he was working on aside, Sasori narrowed his glinting brown eyes to glare at Deidara. "And why does that concern _you_?" His tone was portentously malicious, coaxing a sly grin from Deidara, who shrugged nonchalantly in response.

Deidara evenly replied, "You're always so uptight." He smirked evilly. "Maybe you need to get laid, hmm?"

Reddening, Sasori was sorry he asked; that is, until an amusing plan formed in his head, a capricious leer tugging on his lips as he stood, striding towards Deidara. The blonde cocked an inquisitive eyebrow, leaning back on the bed he was sitting on as Sasori moved forward, gait predatory. Sasori's eyelids tapered slightly, eyes hiding behind a cleverly gleaming sheen, a gaze so lustful that it made Deidara's stomach tighten.

Sweeping over to the bed, Sasori placed his knees around Deidara's stiffening legs, reaching out to caress his partner's flushed face, chuckling darkly. "Can I have sex?" Sasori questioned rhetorically, warm breath fanning over Deidara's blushing features. His lips moved closer to Deidara's slightly ajar ones, voice becoming deeper. "Would you like to find out?"

"Uh, Sasori no danna…!"

Before Deidara had the chance to finish his answer, Sasori plunged his tongue into the blonde's mouth, knocking him onto his back and hungrily kissing his lush lips. At first, Deidara struggled, startled by the abrupt action, but slowly conceded once he found that his arms were already wrapping around Sasori's back, inviting him closer.

Deidara wanted Sasori.

Badly.

He always had.

Deidara gasped for air when Sasori pulled away, instantly lunging forward, lips seeking Sasori's mouth. "Sasori no danna!" Deidara exclaimed, breathless, eyelids fluttering. Sasori could not deny the smug smirk encircling his lips at Deidara's adorable expression, the desperate look of yearning and need was reflected so vividly in his ingenuous ice-blue eyes.

Sasori thumbed Deidara's chin, placing his mouth beneath Deidara's earlobe and sucking on that tender spot. He felt Deidara convulse underneath him, his grip tightening. Sasori continued moving his lips against Deidara's skin, making him groan, both their bodies relaxing with the sensual movements of Sasori's lips. The redhead casually lowered his hands, fingers running along the seam of Deidara's pants and making the blonde shudder.

Voice low and seductively husky, Sasori calmly ordered, "Screw me senseless."

Grasping Deidara's hips in a sudden moment and squeezing, Sasori attacked Deidara's lips with an upsurge of vigor and passion, trapping him in his arms until Deidara was melting in his embrace. Sasori continued assaulting his lips, tongue prodding at his mouth as one of his hands began rubbing at Deidara's crotch, making him groan, delicious sensations pulsing through him.

"Ahhh…ohh…Sasori no danna!"

Sasori seized the given opportunity to tear off Deidara's shirt, then removing his own. He claim Deidara's coveting lips again, hands touching his taut skin and making Deidara tense to a point where his entire body was rigid, the bulge in his pants nearly perceptible. It was certainly tangible, Sasori had noticed, as he continued rubbing where the erection was blooming in the confinement beneath his fingers.

"Danna! Oh danna, don't stop! Oh! Ohh…!"

Wriggling beneath Sasori, Deidara shifted, trying to sit up, but was quickly dragged back down. There was no escaping the dizzying sensations, the sinful pleasure; it was everything Deidara could have ever wanted from Sasori. Above him, the redhead chuckled lightly, staring libidinously at his trapped partner.

"You're mine Deidara and you know it," Sasori purred, straddling Deidara's hips.

Sasori drew his face to Deidara's heaving chest, while his hands reached up to entangle themselves in Deidara's soft, golden locks. Sasori's tongue slid out of his mouth and over Deidara's skin, teasing his nipple and making it tighten.

Deidara gasped aloud. "Ahhh…ahhh! S-Sasori no danna! Gah…ah……mmm…nnn…!"

Moving his hips beneath Sasori's, straining for movement, for liberation of his sinful bliss, Deidara slammed his eyes shut and arched his back as Sasori played with his nipple. Deidara didn't want Sasori to stop; he would make whatever noises Sasori wanted to hear, do whatever it was Sasori commanded him to do if only he would continue pleasuring him like this. He locked his fingers behind Sasori's head, groaning and panting.

"Mmm…ahhh! Ahhh!"

Sasori began moving his lips steadily lower, kissing Deidara's beautiful skin, the conceivable erection in Deidara's pants making it harder for Sasori to resist that area where he would do whatever he had to, to make Deidara cry his name in utter ecstasy. An uncontainable, sexual urge was burgeoning in Sasori, ebbing throughout his veins.

"Sasori no danna! Mmm! Nnn!"

As Sasori kissed down his stomach, lips nipping, mouth pleasuring, Deidara felt his entire body slip out of his control, spasming as Sasori reached his waist, hands already reaching for the top of his pants. The puppet nin effortlessly drew the troublesome article off, making Deidara nearly lurch forward, stomach coiling, as his navy blue boxers were revealed. Deidara's breathing quickened, mind spinning uncontrollably as Sasori stripped him of his underwear too, hands immediately attracted to his rigid cock.

"Oh _God!_" Deidara couldn't restrain the sounds collecting in his throat and bursting from his lips as Sasori started rubbing and stroking his upright length. "_Oh God!_"

Planning to make Deidara scream his name, Sasori took the sensitive head hungrily in his mouth, swirling it around his hot cavern with his tepid tongue, using his fingers to fiddle with Deidara's loose balls. The blonde suffering through the pleasure almost couldn't bear it. Moans were slipping from Deidara's lips as fast as the heat was pooling in his groin.

"Ahhh…Sasori! Sasori! Fuck! Ahhh! Ah! Ohh!"

The harder Sasori sucked, the more unbearable it was; the louder Deidara's groan, the kinkier Sasori was.

"Damn it! More! _More_! God, just don't fucking stop! _Please!_"

Deidara felt like he was going to burst.

Moans became sounds that were mere illusions of words, but as Sasori pulled Deidara's length farther into his mouth, he was eventually able to understand some of the groans Deidara was spewing, commands that he heeded without question. "Faster Sasori, faster! Ugh! More! Nnn! More, more, more! Oh God…I'm going to come! Ah! Nnn! Keep…going…ahhh!"

The accumulating heat reached its limits, boundaries breaking as Deidara released his hot, sticky fluids into Sasori's mouth, dick still erect. Sasori slowly drew back, licking the cum from his lips and bending back down to lick the remaining seed from Deidara's quivering member, the blonde breathing raggedly.

Sasori returned to Deidara's yearning mouth. "Oh, did you like that, Deidara?"

Before Sasori could continue his playful taunting, Deidara recovered in time to throw his arms around his neck, tackling the startled puppet nin onto his back. That grin that seemed to have vanished from Deidara's lips during his sexual turmoil had resurfaced, reinvigorated. Deidara's smirk returned with the turning of the tables, wiping a trail of saliva from beneath his chin.

Sasori had his fun tormenting the blonde with compelling pleasures, but now it was Deidara's turn.

He was going to make Sasori drown helplessly on the edge of sexual, criminal ecstasy.

He was going to push Sasori so far to the brink of paradise that he was never going to return.

Fully aware of the roguish, handsomely devilish leer spreading amid prurience uncontained across Deidara's lips, Sasori knew that there was no way to evade the fact that he was now fucked; literally. Deidara lavished his lips with his tongue; it was payback time.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Reviews anyone?


	2. Payback's A Bitch

**Author's Note: Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers—I present to you the second part of **_**Screw Me Senseless**_**—enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Payback's A Bitch

"Sasori no danna," Deidara seductively cooed, lavishing his lips with his tongue and smirking wickedly.

Eyes widening in surprised shock, Sasori stared up at his simpering partner as he lay on his back, unmoving, allowing the mattress and sheets to slowly swallow him beneath the weight of Deidara's portentous gaze. Deidara readily straddled his prone body, tormenting Sasori by wiggling his hips in a vulgar manner, swaying them playfully from side to side. The blonde's blue eyes danced knowingly.

"Now who's the master, hmm?" Deidara grinned triumphantly, knees sinking into the bed.

Sasori held his cool, a weak smile surfacing. "Don't get cocky, brat."

Deidara arched a golden eyebrow. "Don't be so hasty, _danna_."

Before words of quarrel could escape Sasori, Deidara claimed his mouth, seizing both sides of his face and merging their lips with a passionate, wet kiss. Deidara pressed his mouth hard into Sasori's, tension building as he swept his hands down Sasori's neck, tracing a path for his lips to follow. His lips and teeth nipped together, following his hands as they dropped down Sasori's bare chest.

"Sasori," Deidara murmured between kisses, sucking down the puppet's throat. "Mmm…"

"Deidara!" Sasori gasped, unable to control the words sliding through his lips. "Nnn!"

Working his mouth roughly against Sasori's skin, Deidara bit down lightly on his collar bones, testing Sasori's reactions. Sasori arched his back, groaning, begging with sexual moans to go further. Deidara licked down his chest, mouth sliding towards Sasori's erect nipple. His tongue wiggled out of his mouth, prodding the hard nipple playfully, and making Sasori gasp when he took it into his mouth.

Suckling, Deidara listened to Sasori moan as he bucked his hips, pleading and yearning for Deidara. The blonde smirked, continuing his work and sucking harder, making sure that Sasori would know the pleasure inherit in his mouth when it came time to move his lips down to Sasori's southern regions.

"Ahhh…! Ah!" Sasori's head fell back into the pillows, clutching Deidara's head. "D-Deidara!"

Switching nipples, dragging his moist tongue across Sasori's chest, Deidara continued sucking on Sasori, keeping his mind occupied, as he stripped his partner of his pants. Sasori went red, beginning to sweat as his lower erection blossomed beneath his boxers. Soon, Deidara's hand was down there, fondling his length and making Sasori gasp and moan yearningly.

"Stop…fucking with me!" Sasori ground out each word, struggling to keep himself under control.

Deidara stopped suckling, bringing his lips to Sasori's mouth, hovering for a moment. "Do you really want me to stop, danna? Hmm?" Sasori narrowed his glinting brown orbs and Deidara chuckled huskily. "That's what I thought." He plunged his tongue into Sasori's mouth, kissing him deeply. He then slid his knee between Sasori's legs, rubbing it against his aching member. Sasori's breathing quickened, heart suddenly pounding so loudly his eardrums were throbbing.

"D-Deidara! Deidara!" Sasori cried before being silenced by Deidara's eager kisses.

Keeping himself motivated as ever, Deidara pushed his body against Sasori's, the contact of bare skin being simply tantalizing. This only drove Sasori madder with sexual craving. Deidara was more than well aware of his partner's growing impatience, but strived to hold out just a little longer so that he could really have some fun with his beloved partner.

Slowly, ever so painfully and aggravatingly slowly, Deidara began inching his hands down Sasori's sides, allowing the practiced mouths on his palms to nip and lick, sending shivers piercing throughout Sasori's body and causing beads of sweat to roll like pearls down his pale skin. His groans were immortalized in the echoing walls of the room, his moans serving as a reminder to Deidara how much he was both enjoying and loathing the erotic experience.

"Ugh…Deidara…don't keep me waiting…damn it…!" Sasori's eyebrows knitted together.

Deidara didn't stop his slow torture. Rather, when his hands were just above Sasori's waistline, he began taking his sweet time pulling down his boxers. Sasori couldn't take it. He was losing control of both himself and his temperance quickly. Dropping his hands to yank the wretched clothing off, Sasori suddenly found Deidara seizing his hands and pinning them above his head, taking both his wrists in the confinement of five of his fingers.

"Behave yourself, Sasori no danna," Deidara chimed whisperingly.

"_Deidara!_" Sasori urged out in a gasp.

Smirking cruelly, Deidara gently reminded him, "You just put me through the same kind of torture…I want you to know _exactly_ what it feels like, _hmm_?" Deidara used his one free hand to create an unbearable friction on the inside of Sasori's leg. This made Sasori's erection harden even more, the dull ache prodding at his core becoming even more excruciating.

Sasori began to buck and moan, becoming spastic. "Deidara! Deidara! _Deidara, fuck me now!_"

Entertainingly surprised by Sasori's reaction, Deidara slammed his lips roughly into Sasori's, consuming his shouts with invigorated passion. Sasori struggled to wriggle free of Deidara's hold and to just hammer into him, but Deidara was too strong. He kept him at bay as well as at his mercy; this was almost too much for Sasori to bear.

Throwing his hips at Deidara's, Sasori made a connection, and the tip of his covered head brushed against Deidara's, halting the blonde's persistent kisses. Deidara reigned in the intriguing sensation, looking back at Sasori with vigilant eyes, and realizing that of the two of them he was not quite so sadistic—just stubborn.

Without much more pretense, Deidara heeded to Sasori's desperation and tore off his boxers.

By this point, both of them had endured enough time waiting for the other.

Interlocking his legs with Sasori's, Deidara threw his arms around the redhead in a tight embrace, pressing their bodies together, kissing and dynamically making out with the puppet nin, touching and caressing his soft body. Sasori draped his arms around Deidara's neck, burying his hands in those silky blonde locks that he adored.

When their lengths would brush against each other, both of them would moan in unison.

"Ahhh…Deidara…Deidara…" Sasori whispered between kisses. "You're mine…all mine…"

"No," Deidara replied, sadistic nature taking over again. "I don't think so, Sasori."

Before Sasori could ask, Deidara flipped him onto his stomach and pressed his muscled abdomen against Sasori's stiff back. The redhead reacted with alarm, waiting for Deidara's next move as the blonde smirked against his neck, murmuring, "_You_ are _mine_."

Sasori gasped, lifting himself up as Deidara tightly grasped his hips, holding him firmly. The puppet nin knew what to expect, but wasn't sure he was prepared as he felt Deidara's cock press in warning against his back entrance. Excitement overwhelmed Deidara; he could feel the adrenalin pulsing through his veins as he keenly eyed the spot he intended to make his target. Balling the sheets between his interconnecting fingertips, Sasori braced himself as Deidara began his merciless penetration.

"_This is for you, Sasori no danna!_" Deidara cried aloud as he slammed himself into Sasori.

"_Fuck!_" Sasori shouted, entire body shoved forward, sweat falling.

"_Sasori!_" Deidara moaned with each tumultuous thrust.

"_Ah! Deidara! Faster! Faster! Nnn! Ahhh!_"

Pumping and thrusting, Deidara went in and out of Sasori, reaching around his stiff body to fondle his length, gingerly prodding the ball sac with his fingertips and caressing his member with the palm of his hands, allowing the mouths to take part in the pleasuring of the puppet.

"Mmm…oh! Oh! Oh!" Sasori spasmed, moaning and twisting. "D-Deidara!

"Ah! Ah!" Deidara struggled to stay within the redhead. "Sasori!"

"K-keep going! _Fuck!_ Fuck…" Sasori felt Deidara completely sliding into him.

"Nnn…ohh…ahhh…" Deidara groaned sensually, member entirely encased.

Waiting for the release, Sasori panted heavily, able to hear Deidara's labored breathing behind him, lurching forward when Deidara finally ejaculated, his hot fluids streaming into Sasori. With a loud cry heightened by his sensitivity to his sexual situation, Sasori screamed Deidara's name as he pulled out, "_Deidara!_ Oh _god! _Deidara! Deidara! _Deidara!_"

Falling loosely beside the still moaning redhead, Deidara tumbled into the pile of sheets that quickly and easily accepted his fatigued body. Sasori collapsed beside him, inhalations hot and heavy as perspiration poured from both their bodies, mingling when they pulled each other together in a tight embrace, kissing breathlessly.

"I love you, Sasori no danna," Deidara murmured amid kisses, eyelids fluttering.

"Love you too, brat," Sasori growled, not wanting their kiss to be interrupted.

Simpering complacently, Deidara decided that he could always talk to Sasori about how much he loved him later. Once they pulled apart, Deidara was the first to fill his lungs with the suffocating heat of the atmosphere which was enflamed by their impassioned efforts. Deidara then returned to ardently showing his zealous affection, breaking their kiss only to say, "You know, Sasori no danna, payback's a bitch."

To this, Sasori replied with a fond smirk, "Don't give me any ideas; you might not be able to handle me a second time around."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: And there's the finale! I hope you all enjoyed this little two-part lemon—I know I did! Thank you so much for all of your reviews on the first chapter, I hope to hear your feedback on this chapter as well! =^.^=

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
